Nargacuga
(2009) |firstJP = (2008) |last = (2013) |generation = 2 }} Nargacuga is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. It looks vaguely similar to the Tigrex, but fights in a significantly different way. Infamously known for its bladed wings and tail slams. 400px|link= It has black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal predator. This wyvern has been sighted within the Great Forest at both night and daytime, the Jungle, and also the Old Swamp. When it's in rage mode its eyes glow bright red and leave a trail of reddish lines when Nargacuga moves. Also, its tail erects large spikes which can be flung and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits. Their vertebrae and tail muscles are extremely flexible, making the tail of Nargacuga also prehensile. Its tail is also its most powerful weapon. The scales at the end of the tail can also be shaken to produce rattling sounds similar to that of a rattle snake. Like Yian Kut-Ku, they are surprised by the shock of sound (Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, etc.) which will make them enter rage mode as soon as they recover. Like the Tigrex, Nargacuga's face can be broken, as can its wings can be cut. If Nargacuga's tail has been damaged enough, it can be cut off, but only during a state of Rage. It is also immune to Pitfall Traps unless it is in Rage Mode or put to sleep. In-Game Description }} Notes *If the tail spikes come into contact with a Large Barrel Bomb, the bomb will detonate. *When Nargacuga is very close to death in the Great Forest, it will rest in the trees in Area 5. It will wake up and come back to the ground once the hunter gets close to it. The same goes for Area 5 of the Flooded Forest and Area 9 of the Mountain Stream in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, where a similarly large tree lives. *While in the Great Forest, the Nargacuga follows a constant cycle when moving between areas, 5-4-2-7. Unless its almost dead, it will continue to follow this pattern. *Pitfall traps work only when the Nargacuga is in Rage mode. They work for a greater length of time if it reverts to normal while trapped. *If a loud noise is made (sonic bombs, bombs) the Narga will flinch. However it will immediately go into rage mode *In MH3U, Nargacuga's intro is in Area 7 of the Flooded Forest. *If the hunter throws a Sonic Bomb while the Nargacuga is in its Prowler Stance in Rage Mode, it falls over and drops a shiny. *When flinching, it moves 2 steps backward and shakes its head. This is also done by Tigrex. *In MHP3rd in High Rank Guild Quests, Nargacuga somtimes charge at the hunter then jumps unexpectedly. Changes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Nargacuga makes a comeback and gains a new attack in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, a new green Subspecies is introduced. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, the Nargacuga will often slip after it pounces from its Prowler Stance when low on stamina and its wings are broken. To regain that stamina, Nargacuga feeds on Kelbi and Aptonoth. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Pitfall Traps now only last long for one use on Narga. Subsequent pitfalls will only have regular pitfall durations. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Nargacuga may jump out of Pitfall Traps in high rank quests. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, breaking one of its wings will always cause it to fall to its side and leaving it open for attacks. Break its other wing for it to fall over again. This also applies to its subspecies. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Nargacuga is most vulnerable to Thunder, as opposed to Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, in which it was weakest to Fire. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Nargacuga does not need to be in Rage Mode before its tail can be severed. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Nargacuga is one of the Warning Monsters in the High Rank Quests. Breakable Parts MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Nargacuga P3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal Mode||True Template:Nargacuga P3rd Analysis (Rage)|Enraged Images 20101229050307.png|Dead Narga (HunterSiebe) NargaTailSpin.gif|Narga's new move in MHP3rd (Click to play) =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd